dream_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cards
Cards grant an experience bonus, 1% for every star collected, counting your top 10 cards only. Card drops are very rare, dropping from both monsters and bosses. The follow is a list of the cards in the game, from highest quality to lowest. This is still a work in progress. Name / Power / Element 7 Stars * Princess Anithea - 6400 - Fire 6 Stars * * Mormo - 5030 - Water * Deumos - 5020 - Water 5 Stars * Demon Hunter - 3856 - Void * Neocorn King - 3892 - Water * Lake Demon - 3862 - Water * Time Bunny - 3850 - Earth * Demon Jawba - 3854 - Fire * Alcon Blade - 3864 - Fire * Lady Slicealot - 3860 - Earth * Lolith - 3912 - Earth * Hector - 3908 - Earth * Morilith - 3858 - Void * Frozen Pride - 3852 - Water * Gwyne - 3884 - Earth * Elderonoak - 3900 - Earth * Crystal Lord - 3896 - Fire 4 Stars * Theif scout captain - 2911 * Thunderas - 2949 - Earth * Demon Senator - 3045 - Earth * Governor Neo - 2927 - Void * Mayor Nelson - 2928 - Water * Nahazir - 2977 - Earth 3 Stars * Vampress - 1940 - Void * Summoner - 1629 - Void * Friar - 1624 - Fire * Priestess - 1624 - Void * Director - 1624 - Fire * Huntress - 1620 - Water * Firemage - 1615 - Fire * Ensign - 1610 - Void * Elf Assassin - 1393 - Earth * Elf Sorceress - 1403 - Void * Necromancer - 1422 - Water * Neoharpy - 1418 - Water * Marshall - 1629 - Fire * Admiral - 1629 - Water * Summoner - 1629 - Void * Pride - 1620 - Fire * Commando - 1620 - Earth * Legion - 1629 - Earth * Fossil Vulture - 1436 - Water * Crystalcorn - 1360 - Earth * Xypheroak - 1427 - Water * Dancer - 1624 - Water * Crystal Sabre - 1398 - Water * Ice Mage - 1620 - Water * Joker - 1615 - Fire * Ranger - 1610 - Fire * Gluttony - 1629 - Fire * Lust - 1610 - Fire * Elite Sorceress - 1454 - Water * Elite Assassin - 1445 - Void * Assassin - 1615 - Water * Orc Shaman - 1590 - Earth * Captain - 1615 - Earth * Hellfire Soul - 2003 - Fire * Fencer - 1620 - Void * Xypher Spirit - 1441 - Water * Hunter - 1610 - Earth * Envy - 1605 - Fire * Wrath - 1615 - Fire * Ice Elemental - 1413 - Water Tree Palace Magic Glade Crystal Cave Enchanted Forest 2 Stars * Gnome Gunner - 872 - Earth * Gnome Beserker - 876 - Earth * Gnome Mage - 870 - Earth * Gnome Warrior - 874 - Earth * Alien Timelord - 855 - Void * Fire Succubus - 755 - Fire * Thunder Sorceress - 752 - Earth * Thunder Golem - 760 - Earth * Lava Golem - 757 - Fire * Thunder Dragon - 761 - Earth * Ice Giant - 756 - Water * Lava Giant - 755 - Fire * Alien Fighter - 860 - Void * Ice Succubus - 757 - Water * Thunder Succubus - 758 - Earth Alien Portal Gnome Mine Demon Gate Volcanic Cavern 1 Star Base 13 = The Desert Rebels HQ Robot Factory The Beach Thieves Hideout = The Forest = The Sewers The Marsh * Flesh Lotus- 113 Void * ?????? - 113 Water * Giant Leech - 112 Fire * ?????? - 113 Water * ?????? - 111 Earth * ?????? - 111 Fire * ?????? - 110 Water * ?????? - 108 Void * ?????? - 109 Water * ?????? - 108 Fire * ?????? - 106 Earth * ?????? - 106 Fire * ?????? - 106 Water * ?????? - 104 Earth * ?????? - 104 Fire * ?????? - 104 Water To Update later * Thief Initiate - 134 - Water * Zombie - 130 - Earth * Vampire Bat - 122 - Void * Rotten Corpse - 123 - Earth * Zombie Rat - 123 - Water * Huge Cockroach - 116 - Fire * Greater Sand Golem - 179 - Fire * Rocket Bot - 157 - Fire * Ghoul - 131 - Void * Black Bear - 128 - Earth * Thief Scout - 128 - Void * Wild Boar - 126 - Void * Monkey - 124 - Fire * Walking Cactus - 170 - Water * Aeroid - 159 - Void * Giant Lizard - 171 - Earth * Four-eyed Lizard - 170 - Earth